


A Side To You (That I Never Knew)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, a dose of Hecate being honest with Dimity, and Pippa making discoveries, and maybe a gentle exploration of a kink or two, full of cuteness and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: "Pippa, I am currently sitting in a fluffy onesie. Something I did not know existed prior to your re-entry in my life and which I vowed, as you probably well remember that I would never wear, yet here I am."  She leant forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Pippa’s lips before leaning their foreheads together.  "You bring so much to my life, that if wearing what I have no doubt is a hideous monstrosity or trying repulsively sweet treats is to be the price I pay to see you smile, it's a price I shall willingly pay.  Time and time again."Where Pippa shares a surprising truth, and Hecate finds herself asking for a little guidance.  Fluff with a touch of angst and a sprinkle of smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a drabble and somehow become this...All unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

Pippa sat nervously before her mirror, waiting for her call to be answered.  She fidgeted with the pendant around her neck, feet tapping on the floor.

"Think you might have the wrong mirror Pentangle," came Dimity's voice as she swirled into view.

"No, I don't!" Pippa was quick to reply.  "Please don't go...I...I just..."

Dimity frowned at the woman in the mirror before her.  "Are you all right?"

"Yes?" Replied Pippa.  "No?  I don't know."

"Okay," said Dimity, leaning forward at her desk.  "Not quite sure why you're calling me and not HB, but you have my full attention.  Start at the top."

Despite the invitation, Pippa hesitated.  "It's stupid really.  I just wondered, do you have any idea what the surprise that Hecate has arranged for this weekend is?"

"Okay, you definitely have the wrong mirror," smirked Dimity.  "I'm afraid that's hardly the sort of thing HB shares with me."  She watched as Pippa's face fell.  "You might want to try Ada?"

Pippa shook her head.  It was one thing to ask Dimity if she had picked up any gossip, but quite another to approach Ada, being Hecate's superior.  "I guess I just hoped you might have overheard something?"

"Calling me nosy, are we?" laughed Dimity.  She frowned when Pippa's smile failed to return, somewhat uncomfortable in seeing the woman in front of her so unlike her usual self.  "Look, Pippa, I don't know what's going on here, but there's clearly something bothering you and if you feel you can't go to HB and don't want to ask Ada, I'm here."

Again, Pippa hesitated, biting her lip.  She had almost had this discussion with her own deputy, but had chickened out at the last minute.  It wasn't that they weren't close.  Indeed, they were great friends, but more that her deputy didn't know HB and so there was really only so much of an opinion for her to offer.  "You've no doubt pieced together that we're on rather more friendly terms than were..."

"If you mean have I been mysteriously smacked on the back of the head by a wayward broomstick for asking her if you were her girlfriend then yes," smiled Dimity as she recalled the incident, Hecate's cheeks going a deep red before she stuttered out that that was none of Dimity's business. 

This, at least, caused the corners of Pippa's mouth to tilt upwards in the whisper of a smile.  "Yes.  Well, we have been seeing rather more of each other.  Making a real effort to make up for lost time."

"I bet you have," smirked Dimity.

Pippa felt her entire face warm in response.  "There's been n-nothing like that." 

Dimity frowned, taking in the sudden fit of nerves that appeared to have taken over the blonde once more.  "Oh.  Is that something you're nervous about?"

The blonde nodded, but said nothing.

"Well I'm sure HB will be nervous too," said the PE teacher.  Heck, in all her time at the school she had seen her willingly touch another human being only a handful of times.  "If you just explain to her you want to take things slow I'm sure she'll understand."

Pippa bit her lip again, debating her next words.  "I'm just nervous, I suppose," she admitted.  "We've talked a little bit before about...well, you know.  And we have been taking it slow.  It's just..."

Dimity was worried Pippa might actually be in pain at the expression she pulled.  "Whatever you say to me, stays with me.  I promise."

"We talked before, about the time we were apart," admitted the blonde, pausing once more.  "And I may have alluded to being more _experienced_ than I actually am..."  She let out a frustrated sigh, was she fifteen or nearing fifty? 

"Okay...when you say more experienced?" Prompted Dimity, trying to ensure they were on the same page. 

Pippa ducked her head, her blonde curls falling across her face.  "I've never actually had sex."

Dimity was glad Pippa's view of her face was hidden behind her hair, as she fought to keep the expression of surprise from her face.  She had been perhaps expecting her to say she’d had more experience with one sex than the other.  The other woman was just so tactile and open it never would have occurred to her she was a virgin.  "Well there's hardly anything wrong with that.  We all have a first time.  Mine was pretty awful, actually.  Looking back, I often wished it had been different, that I’d waited, but at the time..."  She shrugged.  "Look, I won't try and tell you that I know HB.  Truthfully, most of the time I have a hard time understanding her, but one thing I do know is that with you, she's a big squishy marshmallow."  She waited until Pippa looked up at her.  "Talk to her."

"Even if this weekend is some romantic getaway or she's been making plans to spend it in bed?"

"Especially if that's what her plans for this weekend are," said Dimity.  "It takes two to tango, Pentangle and you shouldn't do anything you're not ready for."  Her expression softened.  "And we both know HB would be beside herself if she thought she'd forced you into something."

Pippa nodded.  Hecate would hate herself if she thought she had so much as made Pippa uncomfortable, never mind forced her into anything.  "I just don't want to disappoint her."

"I wouldn't be worried about that if I were you," smiled Dimity.  "Seriously Pentangle, just talk to her."

"I will," said Pippa, her voice stronger that it had been.  More sure.  "Thank you, Dimity.  Really.  And sorry for loading this on you."

Waving off her concern, Dimity shook her head.  "No thanks or apologies necessary.  Just have a great weekend."

Blushing, Pippa nodded.  "I'll try."

*

Pippa had spent the flight over from Pentangle's getting herself more and more worked up.  Following her mirror call with Dimity the day before, she had been almost calm about the whole affair.  After all, all she had to do was talk to Hecate.  She could do that. 

The closer she got to Cackle's Academy, however, the less sure she became.  Landing rather shakily on the roof, Pippa took a few moments to smooth down her dress and try to breathe.  Hecate had told her that upon arriving, she could transfer straight to her chambers.  She had altered the wards to allow her access. 

Vanishing her broom, Pippa took a deep breath, planting her feet before transferring herself.  Appearing in her signature pink shimmer, she suddenly lost the ability breathe altogether. 

Almost every surface was covered in candles, lighting Hecate, who sat at her vanity brushing out her curls, in an almost other worldly glow.  Pippa caught her smile in her mirror before she turned.

"Hello, Pipsqueak."

Pippa found herself unable to speak, only just managing to suck in a much-needed breath, that was really more of a gasp as Hecate stood, her sheer robe giving an almost unobstructed view of the deep magenta lingerie that lay beneath. 

Hecate frowned as she got to her feet, taking in the wide, terrified eyes of the woman before her.  "Pippa, are you all right?"  She looked down at herself, feeling suddenly shy.  "If you don't like it I can-"

"No!" 

They both jumped at the word, which was almost a shout.  Pippa closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to take long, slow breaths.  "It's not that I don't like it.  I do.  I just...can we perhaps just talk first?"

Moving towards her friend, Hecate reached out, gently taking her hands.  Hands, she realised, which were trembling.  "Pipsqueak, what do you need from me?"  Pippa still hadn't opened her eyes.  It was somewhat of a reversal of their usual roles, but Hecate hoped she could be what Pippa needed in that moment.

"I'll change it all back, but just for a minute, can I..?"  She frowned, eyes still closed, not even sure what she was asking.

"Whatever you need," replied Hecate.  She watched as in the next few moments, the candles disappeared, the curtains drew themselves open and Hecate's own sheer robe was replaced with...  She frowned.  Was she wearing a fluffy onesie?  Despite her often outwardly extravagant persona, Pippa rarely showed off the extent of her powers.  Being able to cast so quickly and without so much as breathing a word only served to remind Hecate how powerful the woman before her was.

Finally, Pippa opened her eyes.  "Sorry," she breathed sheepishly.  "I just need a moment."

"Pippa, how many times have you had to handle my _moments_?  And you take it in all in your stride.  This, onesie and all, is the least I can do in return."

"Can we sit?"

Hecate nodded, following Pippa to her small sitting area and perching next to her on the settee, giving her the few inches of space the blonde always gave her whenever she felt overwhelmed.

"Please don't think that I don't like what you did," said Pippa.  "I do.  There's just something I feel I should have said before...that I need to say now."  She turned her hands in Hecate's, linking their fingers together.  "We spoke before, about the years we had been apart.  You admitted, before your education with Broomhead, that you had..."

"Been less than selective?" Offered Hecate, while silently thinking _slept my way thought any girl with blonde hair that would have me wishing it was you?_

Pippa nodded.  "I let you think I had had my fair share of romantic partners, but if truth be told...I haven't.  Ever," she added, biting her lip.  She kept her eyes trained on their joint hands.  She felt tears gather in her eyes, blinking a she refused to let them fall.  She felt so stupid. 

Hecate gently disentangled one of her hands from Pippa's, using one solitary finger to lift Pippa chin until the blonde's tear-filled gaze met her own.  "And that's what you've been scared to tell me?"

Pippa nodded miserably.  "You've been with people, had experience of _things_."  She squeezed her eyes shut, hating how immature she sounded.

"Every one of whom pale in comparison to you, Pippa," said Hecate gently.  "I've been in love with precisely one witch my entire life.  The very same girl I've been in love with since I was fifteen."  She waited for the blonde to open her eyes and meet her gaze once more.  "She's a woman now.  And a rather magnificent one, too.  I love just as much now as I did then.  More, even."  Hecate wasn't entirely sure when she became quite to open or poetic, but if that was the only time in her life she ever found the right words to say, it would be worth it to see the fear in Pippa's eyes disappear.  "I love you, Pippa Pentangle." 

She gently cupped the blonde's cheek.  "And yes I may have had _dalliances_ in the past, but you were the only one I ever truly wanted.  I didn't mean to push you tonight.  You know I’m not always the best at reading cues.  I’m sorry I read this one rather wrongly.  I'll wait until you're ready, and if you never feel ready, I'm happy just as we are.  We don't ever need to do anything you don't want to."  She gently wiped away the tears that trailed down Pippa's cheeks. 

Knowing how hard it was for Hecate to speak to openly, she felt it only fair that she offer the same in return.  Finding her courage, she covered the hand cupping her cheek with her own.  "I think I can honestly say I won't _never_ feel ready.  Especially not having seen you in _that_ robe.  Three decades of sexual frustration is enough for any witch, I think.  But I needed you to know.  In case you had certain _expectations_."

Hecate smiled softly.  "I don't expect anything, Pipsqueak.  Most of the time I still can't believe that after all these years I'm the one you want."

"You are," said Pippa.  "Always have been."  She shifted herself on the couch, pleased when Hecate silently understood and opened her arms to her, allowing her to curl against her side.  "I've ruined your surprise for this weekend, haven't I?"

"Not at all," said Hecate.  "I thought tonight, we might stay in and I could make a late supper for us in the kitchens and then tomorrow, I planned to take you out for a picnic and then possibly to the cinema.  You said you were keen to go before."

Pippa frowned, sitting up a little.  "You said you'd rather scrub out cauldrons than do something so _ordinary_."

"Am I not entitled to change my mind?" Asked Hecate, eyebrow raised.  "Besides, I've learned that your company makes most things anything but ordinary."

She didn't think she would ever get used to quite how romantic Hecate was capable of being and found herself blushing shyly at the warm smile being aimed at her. 

"My only proviso is that I get to choose the film," said Hecate.  "You can be in charge of choosing the confections."

Pippa grinned.  "That I can do.  But you have to promise that you'll at least try whatever I choose." 

"Pippa, I am currently sitting in a fluffy _onesie._ Something I did not know existed prior to your re-entry in my life and which I vowed, as you probably well remember that I would never wear, yet here I am."  She leant forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Pippa’s lips before leaning their foreheads together.  "You bring so much to my life, that if wearing what I have no doubt is a hideous monstrosity or trying repulsively sweet treats is to be the price I pay to see you smile, it's a price I shall willingly pay.  Time and time again."

Pippa reached to pull the hood of the onesie up, Hecate's curls spilling out across her shoulders.  "It's a unicorn onesie.  The hood has ears and a horn."

"Of course it does," laughed Hecate, shaking her head.  It probably had a tail too.  She must look utterly ridiculous.  She couldn't bring herself to care, however, as Pippa wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her soundly.

"It doesn't mean I don't like this," said Pippa, whispering against her lips, the candles suddenly reappearing, along with Hecate's previous outfit.  "It just means you have to be patient with me."  Again, the candles disappeared and Hecate founds herself back in her unicorn onesie.  "Give me time."

"As long as you need," smiled Hecate, pressing a playful kiss to the tip of Pippa's nose.  "Why don't we have some tea and play a game of chess.  Help you unwind after your flight?"

*

Pippa watched Hecate move around the school's large kitchen space from her perch on her stool.  She had offered to help, but Hecate reassured her she had it all under control and her sole task had been to open the wine and pour each of them a glass.  It was a sweet rose, Pippa noted.  Much more to her tastes than Hecate's she was sure. 

Still, she was pleased to sit and sip her wine as she tracked Hecate's movements.  Always so controlled and precise.  Even if the usual visual aesthetic was rather interrupted by her still sporting the onesie Pippa had conjured for her.  She was almost sorry she had, recalling the magenta silk and sheer fabric she had been treated to earlier that evening.  Feeling her cheeks warm at the thought of seeing it again, soon, perhaps, she smiled into her wine glass. 

She was struggling to recall why she had been quite so terrified of telling Hecate she was a virgin.  It wasn't that she hadn't experienced release by her own hand.  She had even kissed and occasionally permitted a little more, but it had never felt right with anyone else.  With Hecate, however, she had no doubt how it would feel.  She had never wanted another human being as she did Hecate.  Never felt quite so _much_ , even from a simple look or the briefest of touches.

"What the fuck is that?"

Pippa jumped at the new voice interrupting her musings.  She turned to find Dimity standing in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes trained on Hecate. 

"Oh, this is too good," grinned Dimity.  "Pentangle, I thank you.  I did not know I needed this in my life until now."  She turned to HB, grin still firmly in place.  "I'm sorry HB, but any hope you every had of coming across as even the least bit intimidating to me has just gone."

Hecate raised an eyebrow.  "Is that a challenge, Miss Drill?"

"Oh it's something, HB."  She moved across to the fridges, retrieving her chocolate stash from the back of one of the shelves.  Turning back, she nudged the door closed, taking a moment to take in the vision that was Hecate in her onesie.  “It’s spectacular,” she laughed, shaking her head as she headed for the door.  “Have a good night, you two.”

Hecate sighed.  “That woman is insufferable.”

“Be nice, Hiccup,” said Pippa.  “She’s not so bad.”  _Very helpful, actually._

Rolling her eyes, Hecate continued her preparations.  “You don’t have to work with her and listen to her blasting that damn whistle every other minute of the day.  Usually as close to my ear as she can make it.”

Pippa chuckled, coming up behind the taller witch and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head against the back of her shoulders.  She felt Hecate continue to work at preparing dinner, and was happy to simply enjoy their closeness.  “What are you making?” she asked after a while.  There seemed to be a lot of chopping, but not a lot of cooking.

“I know you love little nibbles, so I thought perhaps fondue?  Cheese to start then chocolate for dessert?”

*

Pippa giggled as she dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate.  Hecate had put out two bowls, a sweeter milk chocolate for Pippa and a dark, almost bitter chocolate more suited to her own tastes.  She was a little tipsy from the wine, and more than a little drunk off Hecate's proximity. 

She watched as the other woman dipped a slice of pear into the darker pot of chocolate before bringing it to her lips, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste.

Entranced by the vision before her, Pippa couldn't help but lean in to press their lips together, earning a small surprised squeak from Hecate.  "Sorry.  You just looked too beautiful not to."

"Don't apologise," smiled the darker haired witch.  "It wasn't unwelcome, just unexpected."  She leant in, closing the gap between them slowly, allowing Pippa time to pull back should she wish.  She was pleased, however, when the blonde closed the final distance between them, a hand coming to curl around the back of her neck as she allowed their kiss to be deepened.

Not usually one for more bitter tastes, Pippa couldn't help but moan at the taste of the darker chocolate on Hecate's tongue, mixed with the soft taste of the pear she had just eaten and something entirely unique.  Something that was just Hecate. 

Her chocolate laden strawberry abandoned on the plate in front of her, Pippa turned to better face Hecate, sliding her now free hand into her curls.  She felt Hecate's own hands fall to rest on her waist, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over the fabric of her dress. 

It didn't have to be any more scary than this, she realised.  In her mind, she had built up the moment she and Hecate made love into some terrifying event.  Some massive shift in their relationship.  In reality, however, it was nothing quite so dramatic.  It was merely an expression of the love she felt for her.  Love like which she had never experienced for anyone else, be them witch or wizard.  She pulled back, the need to breathe the only thing parting them.

"Are you all right?" Asked Hecate, her eyes scanning her face for any signs of unease. 

Pippa nodded.  "More than."  She was pleased when Hecate's lips tugged up in a small smile at her response. 

"Good.  Now, have you had enough, or should I bring these with us?" she asked softly.  "You look sleepy.  The bowls have a heating charm on them so the chocolate should stay melted if you want to keep picking.  I might have to find a few more strawberries though."

Shaking her head, Pippa found herself fighting a yawn.  "I think I've probably had quite enough chocolate for one night.  Even for me.  Perhaps if they haven't been pilfered though, they could join us on our picnic tomorrow."

Hecate smiled.  "I'm sure that can be arranged."  With a few quick hand movements, the leftovers were stored away and the worktop cleared.  Standing, she held out a hand, tugging Pippa to her feet.  "Do you mind if I transfer us?"

Pippa shook her head before stepping forward to wrap her arms around Hecate's slim waist, resting her head against her shoulder.  She closed her eyes as Hecate's magic washed over her, opening them a few moments later as they rematerialized in her chambers. 

"Now, as much as I'm sure you find this ridiculous article of clothing entertaining, I trust you are happy for me to forego it in favour of my usual night things for bed?" Asked Hecate.

Pippa smiled, nuzzling against the soft fabric.  "If you have to."  She knew she could always conjure it again in the future, and intended to do so.

"I have to," replied Hecate, though her words were tempered by her amused tone and smirk.  "I won't be a moment."  She pressed a gentle kiss to Pippa's head before disentangling herself and heading for the bathroom.

Pippa sighed as she watched her go, bringing her bag back from vanishment as she sought out her own nightwear.  Cackle's was always just that bit colder than Pentangle's, so her choices of sleepwear tended to be rather more practical than provocative, which suited her just fine.  Reaching behind to reach for the zip of her dress, she jumped when she felt a kiss pressed to her neck and cool hands cover her own.  She hadn't expected Hecate to change so quickly.

"May I?" Asked Hecate.  "You can tell me no.  I only ask as I know how frustrating reaching my own zips can be by hand."

With anyone else, Pippa might not believe them.  With Hecate, she knew she wouldn't touch her unless she wanted her to.  She was extremely particular about her own personal space, and while Pippa appeared to be the exception to her rule that unless necessary, or actively sought, physical contact was generally something she was not comfortable with, the blonde knew she was also almost hyper aware of other's physical space, and any boundaries they may or may not have.  "Please."  She shivered as gentle hands lowered the zip, before a kiss was pressed to the now exposed skin between her shoulder blades.  She felt Hecate step back as the zip reached the base of her spine.  Feeling brave, or perhaps simply letting the wine guide her, Pippa peeled her dress from her shoulders, letting it gather around her waist before shimmying it to the floor where the fabric pooled about her ankles. 

Keeping her back to Hecate, she tugged on the pale pink pyjamas she had brought with her, knowing full well the other woman would roll her eyes at the small rainbow motifs that were littered across the fabric.  She felt her dress disappear from around her feet and caught sight of it now hanging on the front of Hecate's wardrobe.  Her cheeks warmed at the thought of Hecate watching her. 

Finally turning back around, she found the woman herself perched at the foot of her bed, her gaze heated, but not quite yet predatory.  She approached slowly, taking in the sight of her dressed in a deep purple silk nightgown.  It was long enough to be called modest, though by Hecate’s usual wardrobe was almost scandalously revealing given its thin straps and hemline that fell to her knee.  Still, Pippa thought, compared to the sheer robe and silk lingerie of earlier that evening, it was considerably more conservative.  That didn’t mean, however, that the colour didn’t look divine on the paler witch. 

Taking a step closer, she took Hecate’s outstretched hands in her own, allowing her to tug her into her arms.  With Hecate sitting, she found herself almost a head taller, and shifted to rest her head atop dark curls, looping her arms around her neck as she nuzzled the soft hair beneath her cheek.  “Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Hecate, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and tugging her closer still. 

“Being you,” replied Pippa.  “Being so understanding.  I know you put a lot of effort in to tonight.  Sorry it didn’t go to plan.”

Hecate looked up to meet Pippa’s gaze.  “Than plan was to spend time with you.  From where I’m sitting, that plan worked rather well.”

“Hiccup,” said Pippa in a warning tone.  “Don’t go all sweet on me.  You know what I mean.  You went to all that effort…”

“I lit a few candles and changed my outfit, nothing more,” replied Hecate, before pausing.  “I shouldn’t have presumed.”

Pippa shrugged.  “I’d never given you any reason not to.  I mean…we have been getting rather…closer, lately,” she added with a blush.  “And I didn’t say anything before.”

“I’m glad you told me,” smiled Hecate.  “And am happy being as close as you want to have me.  I mean it.”  She watched as Pippa tried to disguise a yawn.  “Time for bed, I think.  Come on.”

She pushed herself to her feet, her hands slipping to rest on Pippa’s hips.  She pressed a gentle kiss to pink lips.  “Warming spell?”

Pippa shook her head.  “You’re warm enough.”  It was true.  Throughout the day, Hecate could often run cold, but at night, she was something of a human radiator.  “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

As Pippa excused herself to the bathroom, Hecate settled into bed, dimming the lights.  In the moments of quiet, she reflected on the evening.  Pippa’s admission had surprised her, but it also suddenly made a lot of things make sense.  As they had slowly explored the physical side of their relationship, it had been the blonde, tactile as always, who had initially encouraged Hecate.  When things had become a little more _heated_ however, Hecate realised it had also always been Pippa who sought to cool things down and bring them back to safe and familiar.  Previously, Hecate had always thought it was to ensure she was comfortable with the direction their relationship was heading, given her habit of tensing whenever Pippa’s hands or lips would wander unexpectedly.  Now, however, she realised it was to allow the blonde to centre herself and give her a moment to breathe.

Her own first experience was something of a blur.  Too much witches brew and still mourning the loss of her best friend and the girl she loved, even if the distance had been of her own making.  She wanted to make sure that Pippa’s first time was different.  Something she could look back on fondly.  It filled Hecate with equal parts nerves and excitement to know that Pippa wanted to share herself for the first time with her.  It was a gift, and one she would treasure. 

Finally emerging from the bathroom, Pippa slipped into what had now become ‘her’ side of the bed, immediately curling into Hecate’s side.  She smiled as she rested her head on her shoulder, and as had become habit, the other witch’s arm curled around her, elegant fingers tracing patterns against her lower back.  For her part, she slipped an arm around Hecate’s waist, her fingers tracing the crest of her hip through the satin of her nightgown. 

“I like this colour on you.”

Hecate smirked.  “You say that about every colour I wear.  I’m beginning to think you don’t like my usual black.”

Pippa shifted so she could look Hecate in the eye.  “Hardly, Hiccup.  I happen to enjoy almost every part of your witchy wardrobe.”

“Almost every part?”

“Well,” began Pippa shyly.  “There are some parts I haven’t had the chance to really appreciate yet…”  She bit her lip. 

Hecate raised an eyebrow.  “Is that so?”  She brought her free hand up to tenderly cup the blonde’s cheek.  “Well I’ll have you know that I regularly wear underwear, so you may decide at your leisure whether it’s to your satisfaction or not.”

Pippa giggled at the faux seriousness to Hecate’s voice, settling against her shoulder once more.  “You know, I have a feeling I’m going to enjoy it just as much as the rest of your _bewitching_ wardrobe.”

Quite how Pippa found long sleeves and high necklines bewitching, Hecate couldn’t quite understand, but she was pleased the blonde seemed more comfortable with the thought of her _not_ wearing them.  It was most unlike her, to feel so calm at the thought of exposing herself, but somehow, the knowledge that Pippa had waited and had only ever wanted her made it more unbearable.

She felt the hand tracing patterns against her hip slow as Pippa’s movements grew heavier with sleep.  It took barely a thought to turn the lights off, leaving them illuminated only by the silver streak of moonlight that shone through the small gap in the curtains.  “Goodnight Pipsqueak.”

“Night, Hiccup,” came the sleepily murmured reply. 

*

“Morning HB!”

“Hmm,” replied Hecate, ignoring the cheerfulness of the PE teacher as she continued to pack away the picnic items into the waiting basket on the counter. 

“Ooh, off somewhere nice?”

“Taking Miss Pentangle for a picnic by the lake if you must know,” replied Hecate, knowing from experience it was easier just to answer the woman than let her continue with her questioning. 

Dimity nodded.  “Nice.  I’m impressed, HB.  That’s actually pretty romantic.”  She grinned.  “So, good night last night?  Pippa all right?”

Hecate paused.  It was the tone that piqued her attention more than the question.  Turning, she watched as Dimity promptly buried her head in the fridge.  “Why are you asking about Pippa?”

“Oh, no reason,” said Dimity, closing the fridge, smoothie ingredients in hand. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Hecate tracked the other woman’s movements, noting how she refused to meet her eyes as she nervously glanced over her shoulder on her way to deposit her ingredients in the blender.  “Dimity Drill, do not make me ask again.”

“That tone isn’t going to work, HB,” replied the PE teacher, continuing to prepare her ingredients.  “I’ve seen you in a onesie, remember.”

Hecate transferred herself to the other side of the worktop at which Dimity was diligently cutting up the fruit for her smoothie, making her jump and promptly drop her knife with a hiss of pain.  Keeping her eyes on Dimity’s the potions mistress hovered a hand above the other woman’s injured hand, mummering a healing spell, the small cut closing up within seconds.  “How about this tone?” asked Hecate, her voice lacking its usual hard edge, softened by concern for a certain blonde.  “Has she said something?”

It was Hecate’s sudden softness that gave Dimity pause.  She sighed.  “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Dimity, I ask only out of concern.”

“Look, she mirrored me before she came here last night.  She was…” Dimity sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.  “There was something she wanted to tell you, and she was nervous about it.  So she asked my advice.”

The potions mistress stilled.  “What was your advice?”

Dimity gave her a small smile.  “To tell you.  Plain and simple.”

The pair were silent for a few moments, simply regarding each other.

“Thank you,” said Hecate finally.  “For taking the time to listen to her.”

“Did you listen to her?”

Hecate offered a small smile of her own.  “I did.  And thought it may be hard for you to believe, I think my response was understanding and reassuring.”

Shaking her head with a chuckle, Dimity’s smile widened.  “It’s not hard for me to believe.  I’d have to be blind not to see how much you care about her.  For what it’s worth, from seeing you together, you seem good for each other.”

“Thank you, Dimity,” said Hecate quietly.  Much as she might but heads with the sports teacher on a regular occasion, she did have a begrudging appreciation and respect for the woman.  “This will only happen once,” she said.  “But I find myself wanting to ask, what would you do in my shoes?”

Dimity’s mouth dropped open in shock.  “You’re actually asking my opinion?”

Hecate felt herself tensing and forced herself to take a deep breath.  “As you correctly highlight, I care a great deal about Pippa, and I would hate to…take a misstep that might hurt her.”

“She trusts you,” said Dimity.  “Just, be patient.  Take your cues from her.  She’ll let you know when she’s ready.”

Nodding, Hecate stepped back.  “Thank you, Dimity.”  A flick of her wrist later, she transferred out, only to reappear directly behind the sports teacher.  “Breathe a word of this to anyone and I will find a new hex for you every day till Yule.”

“Love you too, HB,” called Dimity as she felt the now familiar rush of Hecate’s magic as she left the room, taking her picnic basket with her.  Shaking her head, she made to return to her smoothie preparation, only to find the remaining fruit already cut into almost perfectly uniform pieces. HB really was one of a kind.

*

Hecate joined Pippa on the roof, tethering the picnic basket to the back of her broom.  “Ready?” she asked, turning to the blonde, who was looking out over the sun-drenched grounds. 

Pippa turned around, her jaw dropping as she took in Hecate’s outfit.  In place of her usual black dresses, she was sporting a pair of dark denim jeans and a soft knit purple cowl neck top under a black blazer. 

“Am I to take from your expression you approve of my outfit choice?” asked Hecate, the hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.  “I was led to believe that _jeans_ were appropriate ordinary wear.”

Grinning, Pippa stepped forward.  “They are.  And I definitely approve.”  She bit her lip as she reached out, her fingers skimming over the gentle curve of Hecate’s hip, following the stitching of the jeans.  “Wherever did you get them?”

“I am capable of shopping, you know,” replied Hecate with a dark chuckle.  In truth, she usually found shopping a chore, but in selecting the items she intended to wear for Pippa, she had found a certain enjoyment in it.

“Is that so,” smiled the blonde.  “So you won’t mind if I organise a little shopping trip for us one weekend then?”

Hecate rolled her eyes.  “I’m sure I’d survive.”  She summoned their brooms.  “Shall we?”

Pippa turned to her with a wide smile.  “Indeed.  It’s a glorious day for it.  Do you want to take the lead?”

*

Hecate had chosen the view specifically.  She had done her research and deemed it the perfect picnic spot.  Still, it paled in comparison to the woman lying next to her.  Pippa was stretched out on her front on the picnic blanket next to her, her head almost in Hecate’s lap where she sat beside her, her legs tucked beneath her. She trailed her fingers up and down the blonde’s arm, enjoying the feeling of soft skin beneath her fingertips. 

Feeling the blonde shift next to her, she looked down to find Pippa had rolled onto her back and was now smiling up at her. 

“You’re really rather good at planning dates, you know.”

“Is that so?” asked Hecate, blushing at the praise.  She didn’t need to tell Pippa she had fretted the entire week over every little detail, right down to the food she had packed for their picnic. 

“It is,” smiled Pippa.  “I feel I’m going to have to up my game.”

Hecate shook her head, her dark curls shifting with the motion.  “This isn’t a competition, Pipsqueak.  I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I’m enjoying you too,” grinned Pippa, her hand slipping beneath Hecate’s blazer.  “And this addition to your wardrobe.”  She pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning in until she could nuzzle her nose against the darker haired witch’s before pressing their lips together. 

She could taste the faint trace of strawberries on Hecate’s painted lips and smiled into the kiss.  Bringing her hand up to cup the other woman’s cheek, she leant their foreheads together, careful not to dislodge the flower crown she had cajoled the other witch into wearing.  “I know I might come across as frivolous and silly, but this isn’t a game to me, Hiccup.”

“You’re not silly,” whispered Hecate.  “Or frivolous.”  She pressed their lips together once more.  “And anyone who thinks you are is an imbecile of the highest order.”  She paused.  “If anyone is a fool, it’s me for not reaching out to you before now.  For not trying to put right my wrong.”

“You’re not a fool, Hecate,” replied Pippa.  “We’re both to blame.  But I, for one, think we’re making up rather well for our lost time.”  She pressed another kiss to waiting lips.  And another.  And another, until she felt the other woman almost sway into her.  She tentatively sought to deepen their kiss, a whimper escaping her lips as Hecate’s tongue met her own.  She shifted until she was practically sitting in the darker haired witch’s lap, grinning into their kiss as the other woman automatically adjusted herself to allow Pippa to straddle her legs, the full skirt of her dress allowing more than enough fabric to accommodate their new position but still keep them decent. 

She felt hands settle on the flare of her hips, grounding her as her own arms came to wrap around Hecate’s neck, holding her close.  It was only when the need to breathe became too much that she finally pulled back, her grin widening at the sight of Hecate’s flushed cheeks.  She knew her own must be similarly flushed.  As she tried to catch her breath, she watched as Hecate laid herself back against the blanket, bringing her knees up behind the blonde allowing her to lean back.  Giving her space to collect herself, she realised as she looked down at the vision before her. 

Hecate’s hands slipped from Pippa’s hips to rest on her thighs, a lazy smile on her lips.  “Are you okay?”

In answer, Pippa leant down to capture the darker haired witch’s lips once more.  She planted her hands on either side of Hecate’s head, careful not to tug at her hair, which she had left loose that day, no doubt because she knew Pippa enjoyed it that way.  Deepening their kiss once more, the blonde whimpered as she felt Hecate shift beneath her, her body arching slightly, and pressing up into her own. 

“Pippa,” Hecate whispered against her lips.  “I hate to have to stop you, but I’m afraid I refuse to let your first time be us getting carried away in a field.”  She watched as the blonde pulled back slightly, confused, eyes dark and lips swollen from their kisses.  “I want our first time to be in a bed, where I have the space and privacy to worship you like you deserve.”

Pippa felt tears gather in her eyes at Hecate’s words.  She hadn’t quite realised until they had taken the time to take a breath just how worked up she had become.  Her skin was flushed and she could feel what was becoming an all too familiar ache, a need, pool low in her stomach. 

Hecate smiled up at her softly.  “We can always come back here.  And you can take your fill of whatever takes your fancy.”  She had no qualms about helping Pippa explore her sexual side, and in seeking to fulfil any fantasies her head may have come up with, but for now, and for her first time, she wanted her to have the comfort of at least having a bed and a bathroom available.

The blonde smirked at the clear innuendo, not having expected it.  She shifted to settle on her side beside Hecate, resting her head on her shoulder, an arm tight around her waist, her breathing evening out and her heartrate coming back to its normal resting rate.  “I’d like that.  It is such a lovely spot.  Maybe next time I can pack the picnic?”

“So long as there is at least one item which is not sugar based,” replied Hecate. 

Pippa let out a laugh.  “I’m perfectly capable of a balanced die, you know.”

“Yes, I’ve seen you with a doughnut in either hand,” drawled the darker haired witch, earning her a swat to the arm.  “I thought we might walk to the cinema, if you like?  There’s a shortcut into town from here, along a path that runs through the field.”  She used her own foot to raise Pippa’s in the air.  “And you even appear to be wearing sensible shoes for once,” she smirked, noting the lack of heels.

“This from the witch who has worn heeled boots almost as long as I can remember.”

“Sensibly heeled boots, I think you’ll find,” corrected Hecate, thought there was no bite to her words.  “And though I might transfer more often than not, I assure you, my legs are perfectly capable of carrying me.”

*

Pippa smiled in the darkness as she leant across the armrest separating her from Hecate, resting her head on her shoulder.  She had been a little surprised at Hecate’s choice, having been quite unsure what to expect at all.  It was unlike the other witch to even entertain the notion of doing something quite so _ordinary_. 

Beyond her enjoyment of the film, however, was the fact that Hecate was quite so relaxed.  That she was allowing her open affection in public.  Granted, they were not in the company of anyone they knew, but she had become used to her being rather more reserved in her touches when they were anything other than entirely alone.  So to be able to sit close, their hands linked and her head resting on her shoulder, it was wonderful.  The whole day had been wonderful, she thought, smiling to herself.

She felt a gentle kiss being pressed to the top of her head and squeezed Hecate’s hand in acknowledgement.  Hiding her grin the darkness, she decided it was best not to make comment when the darker haired witch helped herself to another caramel.  She didn’t often have a sweet tooth, but Pippa was pleased to see that she still knew enough of her tastes to be able to pick something that could tempt her.  Despite having had free reign at the refreshment counter, she had been restrained in her choices, trying to choose things that Hecate would at least not hate, even if she would never choose them for herself.  She felt it was the least she could do after Hecate had been quite so wonderful the whole weekend.

*

Stepping outside the theatre, hand in hand, Pippa surprised Hecate when she suddenly turned, looping her arms around her neck as she kissed her. 

Taking a step back to account for the blonde’s momentum, Hecate was quick to wrap her arms around her waist, holding them steady as she willingly returned the kiss. 

“What was that for?” she asked, rather breathlessly, as Pippa pulled back. 

The blonde blushed prettily in the lights of the theatre.  “I just…wanted to say thank you.  For doing all of this, for indulging me.”

Hecate smiled, something she found came far more easily and naturally around Pippa.  “You don’t need to thank me.  In fact, you need to stop thanking me.  I’m not doing this to indulge you, I’m doing it…because I enjoy spending the time with you.  And somehow, trying new things with you makes them both less terrifying and infinitely more enjoyable.”  She was ready this time when Pippa surged up on her tiptoes to kiss her once more.

This was how she showed her commitment to Pippa.  She swallowed her fears, doubts and insecurities to always try and meet her halfway.  She pushed all thoughts of what her father would have thought, of what punishments Mistress Broomhead would have issued at the mere thought of what she was doing and allowed herself to enjoy the moment and that by some miracle, despite everything, she was sharing it with Pippa.  It helped that it was somehow easier here, in the ordinary world where they were simply two strangers in the street, but she had made a concerted effort when back in the witching world too.    

Feeling the blonde smile against her lips she pressed a final peck to Pippa’s lips before pulling back and smiling down at her. 

“Get a room!”

Hecate blushed, ducking her head and blinking back into the present.  She looked back at Pippa, she found her biting her lower lip, looking thoughtful. 

“I think I might like to take that advice,” she admitted shyly, tucking her head under Hecate’s chin.  “Will you transfer us?”

*

Transference was something which Hecate came almost as second nature.  Even as a young witch, it was something to which she was found to have an innate talent for.  It was safe to say, for all her talents, the same could not be said for one Pippa Pentangle.

Materialising in Hecate’s chambers, she kept a firm grip on the blonde, who, swayed on the spot, her arms still looped around the darker haired witch’s neck.  “Okay?”

“I will be in a minute,” replied Pippa in a whisper, taking deep breaths as her dizziness began to fade.  She was well used to the effects transference had on her, and had learned to cope with them as best she could.  At least across the years, she mused, the nausea she once experienced had all but gone.  One too many pairs of shoes had met their end thanks to her unsettled stomach after transferring herself.  It seemed to help, too, when Hecate would transfer her, rather than attempt the jump herself.  Eyes still closed, she nuzzled against the taller witch’s neck, having almost forgotten about the cowl neck Hecate wore until her lips met skin rather than fabric. 

Hecate smirked at the feeling of soft lips pressing against the base of her neck.  “Feeling better?”

“Starting to,” grinned Pippa, finally opening her eyes and looking up at the taller witch.  A wiggle of her fingers sent Hecate’s boots to vanishment, bringing her down to her natural height, and only a couple of inches taller than Pippa.  She bit her lip at Hecate’s raised eyebrow at her actions. 

Rather than using words, Pippa tilted her head and leant in until she could press her lips to painted red ones.  What started as a series of gentle kisses soon became heated, the blonde’s mouth insistent.  Steadier on her feet now, she let her hands slide into Hecate’s curls.  She paused as her fingers encountered an unfamiliar object, pulling back to realise it was the flower crown she had managed to persuade Hecate to wear during their picnic. 

Hecate remained still as Pippa lifted the flower crown from her head, noting, but saying nothing as to the fact her hands trembled as she did so.  She watched as the blonde sent the flowers to her desk, before her lips were on her once more, hungrier than before.  She willingly opened her mouth to the request of Pippa’s tongue, meeting it with her own and swallowing the small sounds that it brought from the other witch. 

Her arms slid from where they had been supporting the blonde from their transference to allow her to slowly trail her fingers up and down Pippa’s back.  As much as she wanted to sweep her up in her arms, she wanted Pippa to be able to take a step back if she felt she needed it.  It became all the harder an urge to resist, however, as she felt teeth nip her lower lip.

Pippa pulled back at Hecate’s gasp, eyes flying open.  “Did I do something wrong?”

Hecate let out a small laugh.  “No.  By the Fates no.”  She cupped the blonde’s face in her hands.  “Those were all good sounds from me, I swear.”  She paused, her eyes roaming over Pippa’s face, trying to read her expression.  “Are you okay?  We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to?”

“I want this,” replied Pippa immediately.  “I want you.”

“I don’t have much to offer,” said Hecate.  “But what I have is yours,” she added softly.  “I’m yours.”  She watched as Pippa’s eyes darkened at her words, meeting her halfway as lips sought her own once more.  Happy to allow the blonde to shed her blazer, she banished it to her wardrobe with a flick of the wrist before it could even hit the floor.  Smiling into the kiss as Pippa seemed to find her courage, she allowed herself to be walked backward, the blonde’s body pressing into her own. 

She let herself fall back onto the bed as her legs hit the mattress, pleased as the other witch followed her down without hesitation, straddling her.  Pippa’s lips were immediately back on her own, one hand planted above her head, holding her up while the other found it’s way behind Hecate’s neck, fingers clutching at her curls as her thumb stroked along her jaw.

“Can I do something?” breathed Pippa, pulling back only enough to allow a breath between them.

Between the feeling of Pippa’s warm body atop her own and the slight tug of her hand in her hair, Hecate was on the border of letting the blonde do almost anything she wanted.  Trusting Pippa’s request, on this occasion at least, wouldn’t be too outlandish, she nodded.  She smiled as she felt the warmth of the other witch’s magic slip across her skin as her outfit of the previous evening returned, along with the candles, casting her in a warm glow. 

“Is this okay?” asked Pippa shyly.

“Is it okay with you?” asked Hecate, her smile curving into a rare full on grin as the blonde nodded enthusiastically.  Her hands moving slowly and deliberately, the found the zip on the back of Pippa’s dress.  “Would this be okay?”  She waited for the answering nod before she slowly lowered the zip with one hand, the fingers of the other following in its wake, trailing across the newly exposed skin and causing the blonde to shiver.  “Can I take this off?”

Pippa sat up, hesitating for a moment before pulling her dress off over her head, keen to stay as close to Hecate as possible.  Letting the dress drop to the floor by the foot of the bed, Pippa fought the urge to cover herself up.  She met the darker haired witch’s eyes as gentle hands found her own. 

“You’re beautiful,” breathed Hecate.  “Stunning.”  Blonde curls gave way to toned, tanned skin, interrupted only by soft pink lace.  “And you know I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

Leaning down once more, Pippa planted her hands either side of Hecate’s head, bringing their lips together once more.  Hecate moved her hands in what she hoped were slow, soothing strokes up and down Pippa’s back.  It wasn’t long, however, before she could feel the blonde begin to tremble above her, her arms seeming to struggle to hold her.

With the assistance of a silent levitation spell, it was in one smooth motion that Hecate managed to roll them, reversing their previous positions, her body cradled between Pippa’s thighs.  The blonde gasped at the new weight against her sensitive skin, a moan escaping her lips. 

“Is this okay?” asked Hecate, her lips close to Pippa’s ear, letting her hide her face if she needed to, but also with the added bonus of allowing the darker haired witch to press a series of kisses to her neck.

Pippa let out a sound that was half desperation, half frustration.  “I...I…I need…”

Hecate rolled her hips experimentally, earning her a deep moan from the blonde.

“I need more,” she gasped.  “I need you.”

This time, it was Hecate’s turn to moan.  “I’ve got you,” she replied, one hand slipping between them to cup Pippa through the damp silk of her panties.  Leaning up on one elbow, she raised her head to meet the blonde’s eyes.  “Are you sure?”

“Hecate I’ve waited more than thirty years,” she whispered.  “I feel like I’m about to explode.  I want you.  Now.”

It was all the permission Hecate needed to hear.  With a spell whispered against the blonde’s skin she removed the remaining barriers between them, her fingers gently stroking Pippa’s sensitive flesh.  “You’ll tell me to stop, or if it’s too much?” 

Pippa’s answer came in the form of her canting her hips, causing Hecate’s delicate fingers to slip into her warm heat, a stuttering gasp leaving her lips.  She felt the two fingers inside her curl gently, following the rolling of her hips, every movement bringing a fresh pleasure and new sounds bourn of desire from her lips.  Her whimpers and cries only increased in volume as she felt Hecate’s lips close around her left nipple.  She knew her hips were jerking of their own accord, shifting to meet the other witch’s movements, but she couldn’t have controlled them if she tried.  “Hiccup!”

“I’m here,” replied the darker haired witch, immediately lifting her head to take in Pippa’s flushed cheeks and chest.  She was a vision.  “What do you need, Pipsqueak?”

“I need…more,” gasped Pippa.  “I need you up here.”

Hecate shifted until she was laying beside the blonde, half draped over her and allowing herself a little more room to manoeuvre.  Adding another finger, she pressed her lips to the blonde’s, swallowing the deep moan the extra stretch brought from her.  “Are you okay?”

Pippa nodded frantically, her hands grasping at Hecate’s shoulders, one threading through her dark curls.  “Hic…Hiccup.”

“I’m here,” breathed Hecate, brushing her thumb over the blonde’s clit and finally tipping her over the edge.  She watched in awe as Pipa’s back arched, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.  She helped her ride out the aftershocks of her release, her fingers slowing, before gently withdrawing them altogether.  A brief twirl of her fingers and a cleaning spell later, she brought those same  fingers up to stroke Pippa’s cheek, waiting quietly as the other witch caught her breath. 

Finally, though still feeling thoroughly boneless, Pippa managed to turn her head, a lazy smile on her lips.  “That was worth the 30 years wait and then some,” she giggled, earning her a shake of the head from Hecate. 

“Oh no,” said the darker haired witch.  “I’ve still got ways to go to make up for that.”  She pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde’s already kiss swollen lips.  “But I have a few ideas…”

*

Sunday morning found a certain Miss Pentangle in Cackle’s kitchen flipping pancakes as she sang to herself.  Hecate meanwhile, sat a little way away, a cup of tea before her and book in hand, smiling indulgently.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” grinned Dimity as she appeared in the kitchen, heading for the coffee before she had even fully materialised. 

Pippa bit her lip, all too aware her cheeks had gone bright pink and keeping her gaze firmly on the frying pan in front of her.

For her part, Hecate merely kept her eyes on the book in front of her, resolutely refusing to make eye contact. 

Dimity poured herself her coffee, grinning at the way none of the other occupants in the room would meet her eyes.  For once, she had the sense to keep her mouth shut.  She did, however, ensure to pass Pippa on her way out, giving her a grin and a thumbs up, causing the pink of her cheeks to deepen further.  A glance at Hecate before she transferred out merely earned her an eyebrow raise.

“That woman is insufferable at times,” said Hecate when they were alone once more.  She placed her book down on the counter, before silently crossing to come to stand behind the blonde, resting her chin on her shoulder as she slipped her arms around her waist.  “I’m no doubt now to suffer any number of crude innuendos.”

Pippa smiled, enjoying this new, more tactile side to Hecate as she covered her pale hands with one of her own, the other still dutifully turning their pancakes for breakfast.  “Surely she knows you’ll hex her every which way before the week is out if she does?”

“She is surprisingly durable when it comes to your garden variety hex,” drawled the darker haired witch. 

“Hecate!  You haven’t!”

“No permanent harm has befallen her.”

Pippa shook her head.  “You two are worse than the students you so often love to complain about.”  She smiled as Hecate nuzzled her jaw. 

“But you love me anyway.”

Smiling softly at the new certainty in her lover’s voice, Pippa waved a hand over the cooker, turning it off before spinning in Hecate’s embrace.  “I do.  And after breakfast, I intent to show you just how much.  All over again.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will it always be like this?” asked Pippa as she lazily drew nonsensical patterns alongside the odd love or healing rune with her finger across the darker haired witch’s skin as she lay on her back next to her. 
> 
> “Like what?” asked Hecate, who had been enjoying simply looking at Pippa as she continued to trace a single finger over her skin; mussed hair, pinked cheeks and a lazy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little fluffy, slightly smutty update. There might be another few short updates to this to follow, but this is what I have.

Hecate smiled to herself as she felt the familiar touch of Pippa’s magic before the witch herself appeared before her desk.  Watching as the blonde glanced around her classroom to ensure they were alone, she stood to meet her halfway as she leant across the desk for a kiss.  “Hello, Pipsqueak.”

“Hello, Hiccup.”

Since their first night together, this had become Pippa’s preferred greeting when they were alone: kiss first, speak second.  “You have that look in your eye again.”

“What look?” asked Pippa, her blush giving her away even as she tried to put on her most innocent expression.

Hecate arched an eyebrow.  “That look that tells me you’re thinking something that would be entirely inappropriate for both innocent ears and this setting.”  She lifted a hand, poised to transfer them and waiting for Pippa’s almost imperceptible nod before completing her cast and having them reappear in her private chambers.

As soon as her feet hit the floor, Pippa was already moving forward, taking advantage of the fact that there was now no desk separating them.  She pressed her lips to Hecate’s, her hands resting on the dip of her waist, the feel of the darker haired witch’s leather belt grounding and familiar. 

“Are you all right, Pipsqueak?” asked Hecate when the blonde pulled back.  It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate her enthusiasm, but Pippa had put her trust in her when they first started sleeping together and she wanted to ensure that she was always worthy of that trust.  She wanted Pippa to enjoy sex, and would gladly explore her sexual side with her, but she wouldn’t let her use it as a mask to cover other issues. 

Pippa found her blush deepening.  “Yes,” she replied honestly.  “I’m almost rather embarrassed to admit it but I find myself akin to a horny teenager at the thought of spending time alone with you.  My thoughts were rather one directional during the flight over,” she said in a guilty whisper, dipping her head to avoid Hecate’s gaze. 

A devilish smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Hecate used a single finger to raise Pippa’s chin and bring her eyes to meet her own once more.  “There’s hardly anything wrong with that,” she said quietly.  “Quite frankly I take it as a compliment.”  She slipped her arms around the blonde’s waist, tugging her closer until their bodies were pressed together breast to hip.  If she were honest, it had been a rather delicious discovery to find out how high Pippa’s sex drive actually was now that it had been set free. 

“All those years, I used to wonder when people said they could barely contain themselves,” whispered Pippa.  “Or described it as an itch that needed scratched.  I never understood it.  I still don’t, come to think of it.  I think they’ve all been sorely disappointed, because with you it feels like a fire that might just consume me unless it’s put out.  This week has been torture.”  The final words came out in such a rush she barely registered she had said them.  “Sorry.  I’m a bit much today, aren’t I?  I haven’t even asked you how you are.”

Hecate chucked at Pippa’s attempt to hold onto some semblance of polite conversation and manners.  “I’m fine, Pipsqueak.  But you…you I feel are somewhat in need.”

Pippa could only whimper as Hecate’s hands smoothed down her back, lower until she cupped her rear. 

“Now, if I were to remove this lovely dress do we think we might find you to be a little wet?” Hecate asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde nodded eagerly.

“And is that something you’d like me to do something about?”

“Please,” replied Pippa.  “Oh please, Hecate.” 

Hecate removed her hands from Pippa only to flick her wrist and lock the door to her chambers, and secondly, to cast a silencing spell around the rooms.  Pippa could be rather vocal when the mood struck her.

*

“Will it always be like this?” asked Pippa as she lazily drew nonsensical patterns alongside the odd love or healing rune with her finger across the darker haired witch’s skin as she lay on her back next to her. 

“Like what?” asked Hecate, who had been enjoying simply looking at Pippa as she continued to trace a single finger over her skin; mussed hair, pinked cheeks and a lazy smile.

Pippa looked up to meet Hecate’s gaze.  “This intense.  This…this _good._ ”

“I don’t know if I can answer that, Pipsqueak,” said Hecate honestly.  “What I can say is that this is the only time it’s felt like this for me.  It’s never felt like it feels with you.”

Crawling up to press her lips against her lover’s, Pippa rested their foreheads together as she grinned.  “Well, I certainly take _that_ as a compliment.  I suppose we’ll just have to keep going and find out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this chapter contains no actual appearance of Pippa at all...but does feature an exchange surrounding her between Hecate and Dimity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little short chapter, working up to two longer chapters as I continue to have fun writing, and our favourite witchy couple continue to explore each other and their desires.

“Dimity, there you are!”

The PE teacher turned slowly, a frown marking her features as she took in Hecate standing in the doorway of the staff room.  “Yes…” she answered slowly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Hecate. 

“Well,” started Dimity, wondering just how much offence her words were likely to cause.  “You’re  not shouting at me, not threatening to hex me and…are you smiling?”

Hecate sighed.  She deserved as much, she supposed.  “I came to ask a favour.”

Dimity shook her head.  “Then do me a favour and don’t ask me nicely because this,” said the PE teacher, gesturing at Hecate’s general person.  “Is a bit weird.  Just demand I do it or something.”

Rolling her eyes, Hecate fixed Dimity with an exasperated look.  “Fine.  It has come to my attention that Miss Pentangle has been spending most of her free weekends here.”

“Has she?” interjected Dimity, unable to help herself.  “Can’t say I’ve seen her about.  Been keeping her to herself, have you?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“We have…a lot of catching up to do,” answered Hecate, ignoring the blush dusting her cheeks.

Dimity continued to grin.  “I bet you do.”  She paused.  “I’m sorry.  That was crass.”  Hecate was trying to have an actual conversation with her, and she was ruining it. 

“And yet somehow not unexpected.”

Waving off the sarcastic comment, Dimity forced herself to be serious for a moment.  “I joke, it’s just what I do.  I am glad you two are having fun though.  Anyway, you said you wanted a favour.”

“Yes,” replied Hecate, smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her dress.  “I wondered if you might cover my detentions this Friday evening. It has become somewhat of a habit for Pippa to fly from Pentangles on a Friday evening, but I feel it is somewhat unfair that it has fallen into a pattern where it is expected of her.  If you were amenable, I might even ask whether you would be willing to cover my Friday evening detentions every other week or so if I cover one of your weekday detentions in return?”

Dimity sat back in her chair, a smile on her face.  “It’s a deal.  So long as I get to tell you it’s quite adorable how smitten you are with her.”

“May I be frank?” asked Hecate, her hands clasping around the watch she wore, the familiar metal soothing.  She watched as Dimity nodded.  “I am not merely smitten with Pippa Pentangle.  I have loved her since I was sixteen years old.  She means the world to me, and I would do anything for her.  Meeting her halfway with our weekend visits seems the least I can do.”  She cleared her throat, trying not to fidget, uncomfortable in having shared so much.  And with Dimity of all people.

“Wow,” breathed the PE teacher, her smile softening.  “You know, I really hope that one day I’m lucky enough to find someone who loves me like you love her.  Just let me know what days you want covered.” 

Hecate found an answering smile spreading across her lips.  “Thank you.”  She paused.  “You will.  Find someone that is.  You’re not quite as insufferable as I often make you out to be, you know.”

The PE teacher laughed.  “Well, if that isn’t a ringing endorsement of my character I don’t know what is.”  She paused.  “You know, you could always avoid having me cover detentions at all by just not giving them out?”

Hecate rolled her eyes.  “Just when I was beginning to like you…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa continue to explore and enjoy each other.

Hecate had a theory.  It was simple enough, and one arising from what she considered a fair amount of observation of the subject involved.  In essence, she had a hunch that Pippa was rather find of leather.  Or more precisely, Pippa was fond of her in leather.

The first time she noticed, or rather, saw the hint of disappointment on Pippa’s face, she hadn’t been able to place the cause.  She had immediately thought she had done something to displease her and had spent the rest of their evening trying to figure out what it was.  It hadn’t been until much later, when she saw the same look on Pippa’s face one Friday evening when she had arrived at Cackle’s, her hands coming to rest on the dip of Hecate’s waist that she began piecing it together. 

Hecate usually wore her leather belt.  But not that day.  No, that day she had worn her rather more flexible fabric belt, having been out in the gardens earlier, and finding it easier to move in. 

On the previous occasion Pippa had allowed her face to show the slightest hint of disappointment, Hecate had been wearing one of her skirt and blouse ensembles, and thus, no belt at all.  Of course, she was aware, being of scientific mind, that this was rather flimsy proof on which to base her premise, but still, all theories had to start somewhere.

Thankfully, she was provided with some rather more direct evidence when she returned from the bathroom one night to find Pippa absentmindedly stoking the now softened fabric of her leather robe, which had been draped over the back of a chair.  She chose not to comment on it when Pippa abruptly snatched her hand away, slipping past Hecate with a kiss to her cheek to make use of the bathroom herself.  There was an odd look on the blonde’s face, but any trace of it had disappeared when she re-emerged from the bathroom and proceeded to cocoon herself in the blankets with Hecate.

*

The next morning, Hecate paused before pulling on her robe, her mind calling forth unbidden images of Pipa from the night before.  Finally pulling on the well worn fabric, she tied the belt around her waist before heading out into the small sitting room adjoining her bedchamber. 

Moving casually was not something Hecate was used to, but she did her best as she approached the blonde, who sat curled on her sofa before the fire.  It wasn’t unusual to find her there.  Pippa was a far earlier riser than Hecate, and while the blonde was often content to dose as the other witch slumbered, she often found herself restless, and rather than wake Hecate, would get up and amuse herself with a run, some morning yoga or catching up with paperwork.  “Morning you.”

“Morning,” smiled Pippa, reaching out a hand as Hecate approached, linking their fingers together.  “Sleep well?”

“I did,” replied the darker haired witch, perching on the arm of the sofa.  “You could have woken me though.”

“You say that every time,” said Pippa.  “But you know I won’t.  You get little enough sleep as it is.”

Hecate watched as the blonde’s eyes drifted from her face to her robe, her free hand vanishing the papers she had been working on before finding its way to her robe.  Her eyes darkened as her fingers they skimmed the soft leather.  “See something you like?”

She could see Pippa hesitate, her eyes following the path of her fingers across the fabric.  “I like this.”

“My robe?”

Pippa looked up.  “I like how it feels.  How it’s warm from your skin too.”

Tugging the blonde by their joint hands, Hecate led the other witch back to her bedroom, and to her wardrobe.  Opening the doors, she brought Pippa’s hand to brush a small selection of dresses she kept tucked away to one side.  Leather dresses.  Tight dresses.  Short Dresses.  Revealing dresses.

“You’ve worn these?”  Pippa’s voice was barely a whisper, her mouth suddenly dry. 

Hecate nodded.  “Occasionally.  I enjoy the feel of them too.”

“Wear one for me?” asked Pippa breathlessly.

“Now?”

Shaking her head, the blonde took a few deep breaths, her heart racing.  Her mind was already reeling from the mere thought of Hecate in such an outfit.  “Surprise me.”

Hecate nodded, a grin curling the corners of her lips.  “As you wish.”  She said nothing as Pippa suddenly snatched her hand back only to grab her own and pull her back towards the bed.  She even found herself laughing as they tumbled down among the sheets, their movements ungraceful, but with purpose. 

Pippa settled above her, her hands planted on either side of Hecate’s head, breathing hard.  Reaching down, she roughly untied the leather robe, her mouth immediately attending to the now exposed skin.  Her kisses were open mouthed and hot, blazing a trail from the sensitive skin of Hecate’s neck, down her chest and across the smooth planes of her abdomen. 

Moans and whimpers leaving her lips, Hecate found herself restless under Pippa’s ministrations.  She pushed herself up on her elbows, trying to tug her robe from her skin, too warm beneath the thick fabric.  Pippa, however, rather focused on reaching her destination failed to realise that Hecate was essentially now trapped, her robe tangled on her arms. 

For her part, Hecate was equally distracted by the progress of Pippa’s mouth, her hips writhing to meet her talented tongue.  It was a rather new experience to not be able to reach out with her hands.  Of being restrained in such a way.  It wasn’t an altogether unpleasant experience. 

It wasn’t until the blonde looked up, a grin tugging at her lips that she realised Hecate’s predicament.  “I’m sorry!  Here, let me help,” she said, reaching out.  She frowned as Hecate shook her head.

“I don’t mind.  I rather like it,” she admitted.  Looking up at the blonde currently between her legs, still clad in a soft oversized shirt and the contradictory tiny shorts she preferred to sleep in, she offered what she hoped was an encouraging smile.  She watched as the cogs turned in Pippa’s head as she reached out a hand, vanishing the robe currently trapping her arms.  For that, Hecate was glad, having been far too hot tangled in the fabric.  What Pippa did keep in her hands, however, was the belt.

Hecate could see the hesitation on her face, and stretched her arms up towards the headboard in invitation.  There was still an apparent reluctance on Pippa’s part, however, as she turned the sturdy leather belt over in her hands.

“Are you sure?”

Hecate nodded, her smile widening as Pippa crawled up her body, reaching up to tie her by her wrists.  Lifting her head, she set about kissing and nipping at what skin she could reach beneath the loose t-shirt she wore, which helpfully fell over Hecate’s head as Pippa leant up as she secured the darker haired witch’s wrists.

“You’re absolutely sure?” asked Pippa, ignoring the huff of disappointment from the woman beneath her as she took herself out of reach of Hecate’s lips.

“I’m sure, Pippa,” replied the other witch.  “Is this something you are okay with?  If not…”  Her words died in her throat as Pippa shook her head. 

“I…I want this.”  The blonde blushed deeply, her cheeks almost scarlet.  The theory of the act, when she had turned it over in her mind as she had held the belt of Hecate’s robe in her hand had seemed rather daunting, but looking down at the darker haired witch, stretched out and at her mercy beneath her was tantalising to say the least.  Biting her lips, all it took was the flick of her wrist to vanish her own sleepwear.

Leaning down, she kissed Hecate deeply, enjoying the way her body bowed up to meet her.  As she kissed a fresh path down her neck, leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses, she delighted in how her lover writhed beneath her.  She was sure, in the future, this was a scenario they would revisit, and then, she would take her time and enjoy teasing Hecate into a frenzy.  Now, however, her lover’s breathing was already coming in rather desperate pants as she twisted against the restraints holding her in place. 

Shifting down the bed, she slid her arms under Hecate’s thighs, her arms coming to loop around the other woman’s hips in a now well-practised manoeuvre.  This was something she had initially been rather nervous of trying, worried she would be useless at it, or worse, not enjoy it.  After her first taste of Hecate, however, she was quite sure she would never tire of it.  Or the noises that she could draw from the other woman with her tongue and her tongue alone.  Smiling against Hecate’s most sensitive spot, she focused her efforts, driving the pitch of the darker haired witch’s moans higher and higher as her hips bucked. 

Holding her hips and moving with the undulations of her body, Pippa was unrelenting as she pushed Hecate towards the edge until she felt the other witch spasm against her tongue as her muscles went taut, arms straining against her restraints.  Helping her ride out the waves of what she was rather pleased to note seemed to be an intense orgasm, she delighted in guttural moans that every aftershock brought.  Finally, with Hecate’s body limp and her breathing coming in irregular gasps, she slowly brought herself back up into all fours, leaving a lazy trail of gentle kisses up her lover’s body before finally arriving back at her lips. 

“You’re grinning,” said Hecate as Pippa pulled back. 

The blonde simply nodded.  “And so I should be.  I had a lot of fun.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow.  “Is that so?  Perhaps I could help change that from a past tense?  Come up here,” she said, lifting her chin in indication. 

Pippa frowned.  “As in..?”

“Well I can’t reach you from there, can I?” smirked Hecate.  She watched as Pippa bit her lip before shifting to straddle her waist once more.  “I might need you a little closer, Pipsqueak.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Pippa finally settled above her, her hands grasping the headboard where Hecate’s own wrists were still tied. 

The angle may have been new, but Hecate was now well acquainted with the more private parts of her lover and set to work with enthusiasm.  Pippa, for her part, took a few minutes to realise that unlike those times where Hecate would (to her great pleasure and delight) be unrelenting in the way her she used her mouth to help Pippa reach her release as she followed her bucking hips beneath her, she was very much in control of the pace here.  She could tease herself, should she wish, lifting herself just out of reach, or she could bare down and enjoy the full skills of the mouth and tongue of Hecate Hardbroom. 

It was as her legs began to tremble, her knuckles white as she gripped the head board that she forced herself to kneel up, entirely out of Hecate’s reach.  The darker haired witch made her frustration apparent as a growl left her throat.  “Pipsqueak?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” gasped Pippa, leaning heavily against the headboard. 

“You won’t,” said Hecate, finding she rather enjoyed looking up at Pippa from her new vantage point. 

“Hiccup, my legs aren’t going to hold out much longer if you keep…”

Hecate grinned.  “You don’t have to worry about that, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa let out a frustrated huff.  “Hecate, I don’t want to squish you.”

“I am capable of multi-tasking, you know,” said Hecate.  “And a simple levitation spell isn’t beyond me.  I won’t let you fall, I promise.”

Her legs still trembling, though whether with need or exertion Pippa wasn’t sure.  “You’re sure?”

“I’ve got you,” said Hecate, her grin softening to an encouraging smile.  She waited as Pippa readjusted herself, lowering herself towards her eager mouth once more.  Silently casting the levitation spell, she enjoyed the shiver that ran through her lover as her magic slipped over her skin.  It wasn’t that Hecate particularly intended to use the spell, having found that she rather enjoyed the feeling of Pippa collapsing against her, spent and sated, but she knew Pippa would feel it if she didn’t at least cast the spell. 

Pippa’s felt her breath stutter as Hecate’s mouth began to move against her in earnest.  She found she couldn’t help it as her hips rocked to meet her lover’s movements.  She gripped the headboard tightly as Hecate pushed her higher.  Words were no longer an option, either, only a stream of moans and whimpers. 

Feeling Hecate hone in on her clit, her tongue moving in short, quick motions, Pippa gasped, her whole body trembling in the moments before her release tore through her, mouth open in a silent scream as the woman below her guided her through each aftershock.  Finally, thoroughly spent and with no more strength than a new-born kitten, Pippa felt herself being gently guided back to lean against Hecate’s legs, which she had raised to provide the blonde’s with some support.

Acquiescing to the gentle assistance of Hecate’s magic, Pippa leant back against her lover, letting her head fall back over the other witch’s bent knees.  She closed her eyes, her body still twitching as her breathing began to slow and even out.  Resting heavily against her lover, she blindly reached out, frowning when no familiar fingers laced with her own as she had become accustomed to in such moments.

It took a great deal of effort to force her eyes open and bring her head forward, but Pippa finally succeeded.  It was then that she realised the reason Hecate’s hands had not found her own.  “You should have said something!”

Hecate smiled deviously.  “You’re the one in control of that.  We both know I could have used my magic to untie myself in a moment.  But I haven’t.”  She paused, Pippa’s frown returning.  “I trust you, Pipsqueak.  And I enjoy relinquishing control to you.”

She could see her words weighing heavily with Pippa as the blonde shifted forward, still straddling Hecate’s waist as she reached out with her hands rather than her magic to untie her.  Pressing a kiss to each wrist as she unbound them, Pippa sat back once more, leather tie in hand.  She was silent as Hecate brought her hands down to rest on her thighs, fingers moving in slow, comforting strokes over her skin. 

As Pippa looked up, she bit her lip, a smile creeping onto her lips.  “We could maybe do this again?”

Returning Pippa’s smile, she sat up, the blonde still in her lap as she leant in for a gentle kiss.  “I’d like that.”


End file.
